Bionic Action Hero
“' '” is the 14th-15th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on August 5, 2015. This is the 86th-87th episode overall. Plot Douglas reveals that a former colleague is a movie director & wants to make a movie based on Adam, Bree and Chase. However, when she shows up to the academy with her actor Troy West (played by Leo Howard) for research, her evil agenda begins to unfold. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport (Hand Only; no physical appearance) Guest Cast * Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle Vickers * Leo Howard as Troy West Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Garrett Backstrom as Ethan (indirectly) * Ben Stillwell as Owen (indirectly) * Cody Griffin as Jake Chambers (indirectly) Trivia * This is a 1 hour special. **This is the eighth 1 hour special of Lab Rats. **This is the first 1 hour special that Donald Davenport doesn't appear in. This is also the fourth that Tasha didn't appear in. * This episode marks the 2nd anniversary of Bionic Showdown, as it aired on this date in 2013 . Fittingly, this episode deals with Marcus after his death, and his remains were shown. Coincidentally both episodes are 1 hour specials * This is the second time Billy Unger and Leo Howard appear together, the first being in Kickin' It. It's also the second time Kelli Berglund and Leo Howard appear together since Kickin' It. * The episode Scramble the Orbs was mentioned/referenced in this episode, specifically the play Adam was in and how he forgot his line. In this episode, Adam forgot his line again. * Douglas mentioned that he and Giselle used to date, and they broke up over petty disagreements. *It is unknown why Donald Davenport isn't in this episode. He was possibly in Mission Creek. * This is the first episode where Bree uses her invisibility usefully. * The Lab Rats go to Hollywood in this episode. * Chase's magnetism app returns in this episode, with it's last appearance being The Jet-Wing. *Leo said that he spies on the Lab Rats during Douglas' call with Giselle. *Giselle goes to a junkyard to find Marcus' android arm, showing he will return. Goofs * Leo claims he didn't know grabbing an android as they geo leaped would take him with them yet he did it with Donald in Parallel Universe. Although he might not remember as both universes reset and this one might take longer. ** It is possible that he thought it might only work if the person geo-leaping intended to bring another person with them. * Leo is in the Beginner level in this episode, although he was promoted to Advanced in Space Elevator. ** Although this is because this episode was filmed before Space Elevator. This is evident, as Leo's left leg isn't bionic, because he kicked an android in vain with his left leg and felt pain. In addition, several students were still yellow. * Adam damaged the hydro-loop before the intro but in the next scene, it's fixed and fully operational. *Marcus died in Douglas' lair in his house, yet Giselle finds him in a junkyard with the rubble still on top of him. It's possible the government might have collected his remains and put them in an isolated location. *Giselle's androids can geo-leap, but in Taken, it is established that no one, not even Donald or Douglas have been able to crack it before Victor Krane did. It is not known how Giselle was able to figure out geo-leaping, but it's possible Douglas has been working on it for years, and might have given Giselle his research as he did with Krane years later. *Giselle's androids were deactivated by Douglas' blaster. However, the android that attacked the academy didn't deactivate when Douglas' blasted him. **However, it is possible that Douglas might've missed when attacking him. **It is also possible the android that attacked the academy was an elite version, while her common androids are expendable drones. Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:Hero Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Specials Category:Season 4 Hourlong Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:2015 Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Marcus Episodes Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:Episodes written by Ken Blankstein Category:Episodes written by Hayes Jackson Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Specials Category:Return of Marcus Arc Category:Dougleo Episodes Category:Bradam Episodes Category:Brase Episodes Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes when Chase is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes where Bree is nearly killed season 4 Category:Aired episodes